


Conquering

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [25]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Kitty no like water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary finds out that his ‘fearless Ventrexian’ may not be so much so when it comes to water





	Conquering

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea while on vacation and started a month ago, finally finished tonight...

Gary and Avocato had been having it pretty rough lately, so Gary had secretly flown the ship to a tropical getaway planet while Avocato was sleeping. (Which was very hard considering the Ventrexian was usually up WAY earlier than him)

“Gare...?”

The blonde froze, “Um... M-mornin KitKat...!” He says trying to keep it together. Avocato raises an eyebrow as he stretches. “What the hell are you doing up before me Baby...?” 

Gary sighs, knowing his lying skills weren’t the best with Avocato. “Alright... I thought we’d need a break from... everything. So... I found this planet that’s great for taking a little break!” Avocato listens, still a bit confused. Though he WAS still trying to wake up.

“ ‘Star Travel Online’ says it’s the BEST resort in the galaxy! ‘Guaranteed to relax you to your soul’!” The blonde reads the review excitedly, Avocato chuckles softly at him. “Well... I guess we COULD use a break...” Gary smiles, bouncing excitedly.

“Good! Cause we’re here!” The human turns to the window as the ship lands gently. “C’mon KitKat!” He says as he runs down the hall. Avocato chuckles softly watching him run off so excited, he looks out the window to get a good view of the place. It was your typical spa... There was massages... hot tubs... a pool...

...a pool...

Avocato flattens his ears nervously, he knows already that Gary probably has his mind set on getting in there. But Avocato wasn’t too keen on the idea...

“Come on Avocato!!” Gary called from down the hall. Avocato snapped out of his thoughts and turned to catch up with him.  
—————  
Gary breathes in the steamy air of the spa, already feeling relaxed. He was already in his swim trunks, ready to dip into the soothing water. “C’mon KitKat!” He turns back towards the Ventrexian, his smile fading when he sees the look on his face.

His face looked somewhat distraught, his tail was flicking like whenever he was nervous, which wasn’t often, and he seemed fidgety. “You okay?”

Avocato stiffined up and tried to look normal, “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be...?” He says nervously. Gary shrugs and walks on.

Avocato sighs shaken, god... they just got here and he nearly blew it already...! He can NOT have Gary find out about his ‘problem’.

“Surprising...” Avocato perked his ears up hearing the voice behind him. He turned seeing the lifeguard standing there, his expression amused. “A Ventrexian at the pool? That’s a first for me.” Avocato growls softly, of course someone is saying this about a Ventrexian... 

He just walks off to catch up with Gare.

It didn’t take him long, he found the human already sitting in the hot tub, looking more relaxed than he had ever seen him be. “Mmh... hey KitKat.... you GOTTA soak in here man... it’s the best...” Gary moans in relaxation, sinking in deeper. Avocato gulps nervously, taking one step back. “N-nah... I’m good...”

“Oh c’mooooon KitKat....! This is the whole reason we came here...! To relax...! Besides, the water feels sooooooo gooooood.......” he moans, sinking down so the water was at his neck. “No thanks. I’m relaxed out here thank you.” Avocato replies, sitting at one of the tables. Gary shrugs, “Your loss....” he moans, closing his eyes slowly.

Avocato sighs, he really wasn’t doing well with this so far... Gary can NOT find out about his problem. What would he think of him?! Lesser of him, that’s what!  
—————  
“Hey! KitKat! Watch my dive!” Avocato opens his eyes hearing his voice. Gary was at the edge of the pool ready to jump in. He smiles faintly, signaling him to go. Gary jumps in, splashing the pool water at the Ventrexian’s feet. He flinches back to avoid the water touching him. Gary surfaces, looking over at the other. “Heh... good one huh Kit-“

He stopped mid sentence seeing Avocato sitting in the chair with his legs to his chest. “Avocato?” The Ventrexian tenses up, ‘shit.’ Gary swims to the edge of the pool closest to the Ventrexian. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been acting weird since we got here.”

“Yeah. I’m fine. What do you mean I’ve been acting weird?” Avocato says a bit too quickly. Gary tilts his head, “I mean... You just haven’t really been acting normal since we got here. Your not spending the time relaxing... are...

...are you mad at me...?”

‘...shit...’

“N-no...! I’m not mad at you Baby...!” He says hoping to take his mind off of the subject. “Then what’s wrong...? I’m worried about you Avocato...” the human stops, noticing the Ventrexian still had his legs to his chest in the seat.

“...you don’t like the water... do you...?”

Avocato could feel the blush of embarrassment under his fur. “Wh-what?! No! Are you crazy?! Pff... ‘don’t like the water’... your crazy Babe...” he drifts away at the end of his sentence. Gary chuckles softly, causing the Ventrexian to droop his ears sadly.

“KitKat... it’s okay... I get it. Not everyone’s a fan of swimming. It’s fine...! You relax your way, I’ll relax my way.” Avocato could still feel the blush under his fur, but he felt somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to hide it from him anymore. “Thank you Gary...” the blonde smiles at him before swimming away. Avocato sighs in relief and rests his head on his arms.

Gary couldn’t help but feel a little bad about the whole thing... ‘he’s a cat-man! Of course he hates water! What were you thinking?!’ His thoughts were interrupted by water hitting him. He looks over seeing a young alien child with a scuba mask on, giggling. He smiles, “O-hoh! You wanna play like that huh?” He chuckles and starts swimming after the kid playfully, the kid laughs and swims away.

Gary chased the kid playfully, eventually cornering them. “Heheh... got’cha now kiddo!” He splashes him back. He laughs in victory, frowning when he heard them whining. “H-hey...! It’s okay! I didn’t mean to make you-“

“HEY!!”

Gary froze hearing the familiar voice. He slowly turned seeing an angry David Dewinter, Gary felt himself go cold, ‘crap...’

“What do you think your doing picking on my son?!” Gary floated there his mouth agape. “Wh- He started it! He splashed me out of nowhere!” The alien growls, making Gary stop. “Who do you think you are telling me how to raise my kid?! THATS IT!” He shouts before jumping in and chasing Gary. The human helps before trying to swim to the edge of the pool to get out.

Gary was just about to reach the edge when he was pulled under. He tried to swim up for air but he was being easily held under by the angry alien. The human’s vision started to darken. Just as the human was at the edge of consciousness, the pressure pushing him down was pulled away.

The Dewinter struggled to keep himself above he water, being pushed under by something. He turns to spot the reason, it’s a somewhat familiar Ventrexian. He managed to escape their restraint and swim away, afterward getting his kids and leaving the pool area.

The Ventrexian turns and dives under the water, snatching the barely conscious human and pulling him up and out of the pool.

“.....are...! Gare....! Gary...! C’mon breathe man...!”

The blonde flinches before coughing up water violently. Feeling a strong hand patting his back.

“You okay Baby...?”  
‘Avocato...?’

Gary looks over, Yup. It was him. And... his fur was soaking wet...? “K-KitKat...?” Avocato smiles warmly, “Hey Baby...” Gary sits himself up slowly, coughing up more water. Avocato stayed knelt by him. “I... I thought you hated the water...??”

“Well, I love you Gare... and I don’t give ten shits about the water if it nearly steals you from me.” He says strongly, nuzzling him. Gary smiles faintly, nuzzling back.

“So... You wanna go now?” The blonde asked, Avocato hums. “You sure you don’t wanna take another few minutes in that hot tub Baby?” Gary chuckles softly.

The pair spent more than a few minutes in the hot tub, Gary sitting in Avocato’s lap, both of them soaking in the warmth. Avocato finally feeling relaxed...


End file.
